Telling Juliette
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Just as the title says, this is my version of how Nick told Juliette about the Wesen world and being a Grimm. Companion piece to Little Red Riding Hood and Never Tick Off a Woman with Claws. Monroe and Katie help Nick pull back the curtains on their world for Juliette. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! I love every one I get!

A/N: This was intended to be a short one-shot to go along with my Little Red Riding Hood stories. But the muses had other plans. This is my version of how Juliette found out about the Wesen world, since in Never Tick Off a Woman with Claws she and Nick are engaged, so she knows about the wesen world. It starts in the 'BigFeet' episode. Some of the lines come from that episode. I own none of that. Hope you all enjoy.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Monroe woke up suddenly. Someone was in his territory. He could smell them. It wasn't human, or Nick. It was a wesen. He slipped out from under Katie, trying not to disturb her. He headed downstairs, still sniffing the air. Whoever was trying to get in wasn't a Blutbad. So it wasn't Holly Clark or Hap, or even Angelina. It wasn't one of the Eisbebiers checking on Katie again. They had taken to doing that when Bud had come over to fix the stove at her house and realized that one, Nick's sister was indeed a Red Cap, and two, that her boyfriend was a Blutbad. They were all convinced he was just fattening her up for the slaughter. The visits had increased when she'd moved in with him a few weeks earlier, like he couldn't smell them coming from a mile away.

The smell got stronger and the noise got louder as he went down the stairs. Whatever it was wasn't making any attempts to hide that it was trying to get in. A neighborhood cat hissed and whatever it was groaned. He checked the windows, not seeing anything. He crouched down by the cabinets, shifting as he heard the back door open. As it stepped in he could tell it was Wildermann. He knew a few. Met with them and a few other weider-wesens at the Helvatia Tavern for a couple of beers once a week. He hadn't been in a while. Not since the ordeal with Tommy. Even though her ex was dead now, Katie was still a little too fragile to leave alone at night. Besides, he was noticing that he didn't need as many drugs or as much therapy anymore. Maybe his dad was right about the need to run wild decreasing when you had a family to protect.

As the Wilderman stomped pass him, Monroe leaped out of his hiding place, tackling him to the ground with a growl. It was then that he realized something was wrong. That was way too easy, even for a Blutbad. Wildermann were one of the few wesen stronger than Blutbadden. He pulled back from his attack and looked at the creature.

"Larry?" He recognized him from the Helvatia. He'd even invited him over a few times, since they shared an interest in model trains. That must have been how he knew where to find him.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Katie asked from the hallway. She was holding the gun Nick had given her by her side, but he could see the hammer was cocked.

"Easy, Kate," he said calmly, making a mental note to give the gun back to Nick. Now that the immediate danger of Tommy was over, someone as jumpy as Katie had no business with a loaded pistol. Especially in his house where strange things happened with alarming frequency lately. "He's a friend of mine. I think he's been hurt. Put the gun down, Sweetheart. We're safe. He's down."

Katie looked down at the gun as if she wasn't even aware she was holding it. Another reason it needed to go back to Nick. "Oh, right." She eased the hammer back in place and set the pistol on the table. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just woke up and someone was trying to get in. I came down here to check it out and found Larry. He's been hurt. I think he came here for help. Help me get him to the sofa."

Katie snapped to action, lifting Larry's legs as Monroe picked him up around his chest. "What.., what is he?" Katie asked. She'd never seen anything like the creature before her in any of Marie's books. Of course, she hadn't looked at all of them.

"Wildermann. Bigfoot to humans," Monroe replied, settling him on the couch. "Grab the first aid kit for me, will you?"

"Wait," Katie said, still trying to catch up to the situation. "Bigfoot is real?" That wasn't a fairy tale, more of an urban legend.

"Yeah," Monroe said, examining Larry's leg. "Oh, Dude. That does not look good. How does a Wildermann get shot in the leg?"

"So, if he's real and not a fairy tale creature, what else is real? Are vampires real?" Katie asked, momentarily distracted.

"Yes, but not in a way that you'd recognize." Monroe answered.

"What about..."

"Katie, get the first aid kit," Monroe interrupted. "We can play real and not real later."

"Oh, right," she said again, running to the bathroom.

"Not working," Larry mumbled, grabbing Monroe's arm. "Not working."

"What? You don't have a job? Yeah, I know, I know. The recessions hitting everyone, I guess." Monroe wasn't really sure how that was relevant to the situation at hand, but maybe Larry had been shot trying to steal or something.

"Have to get out," Larry growled. "Get out!"

"What? You want to get out of here? You just got here, Man," Monroe said.

Larry mumbled some thing else, motion towards his neck. "Get...it...out," He groaned before passing out.

"Oh, Larry," Monroe said, sympathetically. He wasn't sure what was happening but it wasn't good. Then he realized another problem.

"Um, if he's out, shouldn't he go back to human form," Katie asked, standing in the doorway. She looked as freaked out as Monroe felt.

"Yeah, he hasn't retracted. This could be a real problem," Monroe said. "We can't just take him to a hospital like this. I'll have to treat him the best I can and hope he retracts soon."

"You mean he's going to stay this way?"

"I hope not," Monroe said. "He really needs a doctor, but yeah, I think he's stuck." He set about cleaning Larry's wounds and trying to wake him up, hoping he could retract once he was awake and more in control.

At six, they were no closer to getting Larry to retract. Katie was watching the news when the story of Bigfoot sightings came on. Both she and Monroe watched in shock as they describe how a 'Bigfoot' creature had not only been spotted the night before, but had apparently went on a killing spree.

"Eddie, we have to call Nick," Katie said.

"I was just thinking that," he agreed. "You call him, I'll check on Larry. Maybe he'll wake up now. That couldn't have been him."

"Nick?" Katie said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Katie, what's up? I'm kind of busy," he said. "Have you been watching the news? I'm working on the 'Bigfoot' case."

"Yeah, about that, I think you should get over here now," Katie said.

"Why?"

"Well," Katie hesitated knowing how crazy it was going to sound. "Bigfoot is kind of asleep on our couch."

"What?" Nick exclaimed. "I'm on my way."

In no time Nick was knocking on the door.

Monroe was explaining what he knew when he suddenly stopped talking and started sniffing the air. "You guys aren't using search dogs, are you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Nick replied.

"They're here," Monroe crossed over to the window. "That's great. All that missing is townsfolk with pitchforks and torches."

Katie joined them at the window, wrapping her arms around Monroe's waist. She could tell he was getting way too stressed out.

"Monroe, those dogs are going to lead them right here," Nick said, shooting a panicked look at Katie, as if already planning how to get her out there without being seen.

"No, they're not," Monroe replied with a smile. "That's why I mark my territory. You can see it's totally freaking them out."

"It's freaking _me_ out," Nick said.

Katie had to agree. Seeing the dogs going crazy, barking, running in circles, it was scary.

"Yeah, but this might be just the opportunity we need," Monroe said, going back over to Larry, pulling his sweater off.

"Opportunity to do what?" Nick asked. "If they find that Larry's in your house..,"

"They're not going to find Larry. Help me get his shirt off." Monroe had already started unbuttoning Larry's flannel shirt.

"Uh, okay, what are we doing?" Nick asked, helping him.

"No, Eddie, you can't!" Katie realized what he wanted to do. "You'll get hurt."

"There's no reason the trail has to end here," Monroe replied. He put the shirt on.

"Uh. Monroe this is not a good idea," Nick protested.

"Well, you know what's an even worse idea? Them find you and me and Kate here, with Larry looking like that. We'll all be in trouble. Do you know people do to things they can't explain? I don't want my house torched, man. I don't want crosses burned on my front lawn. I don't want Katie in danger. Just saying, this how legends wind up killing innocent people." He kissed Katie on the forehead. "I'll be okay." He headed out the backdoor before they could stop him.

Katie watched out the window as the dogs took off in the woods behind the house. She wrapped her arms around her forced herself to calm down. It seemed like forever before she heard backdoor open again. "Eddie!" She let out the breathe she didn't realize she was holding as she rushed to the kitchen. She practical threw herself at him, hugging him.

Monroe held her tightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick asked, joining them.

"I'm fine. I don't know about Hank though," Monroe said, looking away from Nick.

"What happened?"

"You know how I told you that we could be seen when we want to be seen? Well, the dogs were on me, so I dealt with them, but then I kind of bumped into Hank before I logged out."

"You mean, he saw you as a blutbad?"

"Yeah, but only for a minute, and I was wearing Larry's shirt," he looked up at Nick. "And...Larry! Behind you!" He pointed behind Nick. Larry was stumbling down the hall. He stepped in front of Katie.

Larry was yelling about getting 'it' out and was clawing the back of his neck open. He was begging please as he pulled something from his neck. Once the metal device was out, he looked up. "I didn't want to. I didn't mean to," his voice was returning to normal, though his appearance wasn't. "I tried." He stumbled backwards and slid down the wall as Monroe and Nick tried to catch him. Finally he retracted back to his human form.

"Larry?" Monroe listened for breath. "I think he's dead," he said sadly.

Nick felt for a pulse. "I'm sorry, Monroe."

Monroe looked so broken. Katie knew what he was thinking. If Larry could fall so far and die in such a way, then he could too. She dropped to her knees beside him, put her arms around him.

"What.., what.., what do we do now?" He asked.

"We can't leave him here," Nick said. "I don't you tied to this. Either of you. We have to move the body."

If anything, that made Monroe feel worse. Not only was his friend dead, but now they had to dump his body like he was garbage, or less. He pulled Katie to him, holding her tightly, burying his face against her neck, breathing in her scent, letting it wash away the smell of Larry's blood for a moment.

Just then Nick's phone rang. "It's Hank," he said.

"It's okay," Katie said. "Answer it. We'll be quiet. We won't say..., anything." She tightened her grip on Monroe, murmuring soothingly to him.

"What hit you?" Nick said into the phone.

Katie and Monroe both held their breath until a relieved look crossed Nick's face. He hung up a moment later, then turned to them.

"He doesn't know. He thinks Larry hit him, or at least, whoever killed those campers hit him. The red shirt is all he really saw," he said. "We've got to move him now. I need to get back to the precinct before they come looking for me and find all of us."

Katie shot him a murderous look, but Monroe sat up straight.

"Right. Let's go," he said.

Katie cleaned the blood off the wall while they took Larry's body back out to the woods.

Once she was done cleaning, she sat down and called Juliette. Nick had told her about Juliette find the bodies the night before.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm okay," Juliette replied, but she sounded anything but fine.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know," she replied.

"Want a friend?"

"I'd love one," Juliette admitted.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense," Juliette said. "I mean, those campers being killed less than two miles from Thom's ranch on the same night that his horses were attacked by some kind of animal? They were killed by a human. Nick said they were wearing clothes. How is it possible that they didn't scare each other off? And the way those kids were killed? It was awful. If Nick hadn't said that it was clothed, I'd have thought it was an animal as well. A bear or something big. I can't imagine any human having the strength to do that and so quickly." She looked like she was going out of her mind.

"Maybe they were drugged," Katie said, reaching for any plausible explanation. How had Nick kept this up for so long? "I mean, you hear stories like that all the time."

"Maybe," Juliette agreed, reluctantly.

"But?"

"I found a hair sample at Thom's barn and I ran it for DNA, hoping I could figure out what kind of animal attacked Thom's horses and maybe even those campers," she admitted.

"And? Did you find out?"

"No. According to the DNA it wasn't human or animal but both," Juliette said. "A hominid. A human/animal cross. It usually happens when animals are used for human testing. Drugs and such, but how would something like that be running wild around Thom's ranch?"

"Maybe its not the same thing," Katie said. "Maybe whatever attacked Thom's horses really was an animal? Maybe one escaped from a lab somewhere. Maybe it _was_ scared off by the attacks on the campers."

"Then why hasn't anyone claimed it? Why hasn't any lab came forward with missing animals? They wouldn't just let something that dangerous go," she insisted.

"Well, if your lab animal escaped and possibly killed some people, would you be eager to call attention to it?" she asked. "Especially if you still didn't know where it was?"

"No, I guess not," Juliette sighed.

"Listen, it was a long night and you're tired. Why don't you run up and take a nap," Katie suggested. "I'll bring you up a cup of tea."

"I think I will," she said.

Katie took her a cup of camomile tea before heading home.

Aunt Marie was right. Nick either had to bring Juliette into their world, or break up with her. There was no other way. Things were just going to get worse and worse. Monroe had told him that no human would be able to handle the truth of what they all were without thinking that either he was insane or they were, but that couldn't be true. Their father had obviously known about their mother. He'd told Nick to protect Katie all those times. He'd all but told Nick that Katie was a Red Cap.

Monroe also had a human aunt who had handled it as well. She'd been married to his Uncle for 35 years and hadn't flipped out yet. He'd explained that by saying that his Uncle had rescued her from being raped. She'd seen him woge to fight off the two guys who were attacking her. She'd said she didn't care what he was. After all, she'd seen real monsters and he had saved her from them. All that mattered was that he was hers. That was the same way Katie felt about Monroe. She knew he struggled with the whole 'monster/man' thing, but she knew he was good and that he was hers. That was all that mattered.

She decided that she'd talk to Nick as soon as this case was over. He needed Juliette like she needed Monroe.

* * *

It took three more days before the case was solved. Brinkerhoff finally succumbed to his own treatment, leading to an end in the murders and an easy out for the 'Big Foot' mania.

She'd finally convinced Monroe that she would be fine for a few hours by herself and that he should go see his friend Reynaldo. They needed to be together. They'd just lost three good friends who were just trying to stay good, same as them.

For her part, Katie was trying to stay fine. She'd checked the windows and doors a hundred times, ensuring that they were locked and Monroe was texting every half hour to check on her. She was just dozing off when her phone rang. She woke with a jerk, sitting up right. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was only Nick.

"Jeez, Nicky!" she exclaimed. "You just scared me to death. What on earth are you calling this late for?" Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

"What about Jules?"

"She's in bed. I'll tell her that Monroe is out and I need to check on you," he said.

More lies. Katie sighed, "Sure, come on. Eddie's is out anyway. He went to see a friend. The last one of their little support group that's still alive besides him. I need to talk to you, too." She hung up and texted Monroe.

'Nick coming over.

Says he needs to talk.

I'm fine. Take your time.'

Nick was there in record time. She unlocked the door to let him in, then immediately locked it back.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, getting both of them a beer from the fridge.

"What did you want to talk about?" He countered.

"Hey, you're the one who lied to his girlfriend to come to my house in the middle of the night."

"You don't feel better with me here?" He asked. "I saw how you locked the doors fifty times."

"Fine. Together then," Katie said. "Like when we were kids."

Nick smiled. "Okay."

"You need to tell Juliette."

"I need to tell Juliette."

"Well, isn't that strange," Katie replied. "What's brought on this sudden change of heart?"

"This case. She ran some DNA on Mackenzie's hair. She's trying to figure out how it can be both be human and animal. She asking all kinds of questions. She asked me 'What if all the stories we've been told aren't fairy tales? What if they're true?' That's almost word for word what Aunt Marie said when she told me about being a Grimm," he said.

"You do need to tell her," Katie agreed. "You can't keep up all the lies for much longer, not to mention, its not healthy. So why did you need to tell me about this? Sounds like you've already made your decision."

"Have you ever told anyone before?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "I never thought that was something Tommy would exactly understand. But, I'm different. I just see them. I don't feel compelled to hunt them or whatever it is you do and they don't feel the need to bother me. Well, except for the Eisbebeirs, but they think they're helping."

"I need your help, Katie. You know how Juliette is. She'll never believe it unless she can see it with her own eyes," Nick said.

"Take her to the trailer," Katie shrugged. "Show her all the weird stuff in there."

"She's been in Aunt Marie's trailer. It was in our yard the whole time she was here. Jules just thinks Aunt Marie was a weird old lady who collected strange things," he said.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Nick? I'll back you up all I can, but she's just going to think we're both crazy," Katie said.

"Well, I was hoping that Monroe would show her. Or you. There has to be something about you or Mom and Dad wouldn't have tried to protect you so much," Nick said.

"There's nothing special about me, other than that I can see wesen," she replied. "Do I ever look different to you?"

"No. But I don't look different to you either, and we know I look different to wesen," he said. "This is really strange."

"This is our life," Katie shrugged. "So, we either need to figure out how to bring Jules into it, or you need.., No, that's not an option. We need to figure out how to tell her."

The sound of keys in door made her jump.

"Relax, its just Monroe," Nick said, reaching out for her hand.

"How do you know?" She eyed the door, nervously.

"Well, who else would have a key?"

"True." She calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Nick," Monroe said. "What brings you over so late? Hopefully not more trouble." He kissed Katie before sitting down.

"No, not exactly," Nick replied.

"Eddie, what do you see when you look at us," Katie asked, curiously. "We're just wondering because we don't see it in each other."

"You?" Monroe replied. "Nothing. Not nothing, I mean, I don't see anything different than you see. Unless you're wearing red."

"But I don't wear red," Katie said. "I've never worn red. How would you know?"

"You wear red lipstick. You paint your fingernails red. You have ruby earrings and a garnet necklace. You wear red, Katie, and it doesn't take much," Monroe replied. "At least not for me to notice it."

"Then what do you see?" Nick asked.

"I don't know if I can explain it. You look younger, fairer. Hair as black as night, lips as red blood, eyes as blue as the sea," he said. "That's the description of a Red Cap. You look like her. Katya. Little Red Riding Hood."

"I look like a different person?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Not entirely. After all, she is your ancestor," he said, nodding at both her and Nick.

"What does Nick look like?"

Monroe sighed and looked at Nick. How could he tell him, that at times, he really did look like the monster he feared himself to be? At least to wesens. To wesens he could be death itself. "That I can't explain. It's not just the way you look, but the way you act. Why all the questions?"

"I want to tell Juliette. She deserves to know," Nick said. "Too much has happened. She deserves to know so she can make the decision about whether she wants to be part of our world or not. It's not fair to keep her in the dark anymore. She may think I'm crazy and she'll probably leave me, but she needs to know. And I need your help to tell her."

Monroe stared at Nick for a long moment. "Okay. I'll help you. Whatever you need. You're right, she needs to know."

* * *

A/N: Just one more chapter. Telling Juliette.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! I love every one I get!

A/N: This was intended to be a short one-shot to go along with my Little Red Riding Hood stories. But the muses had other plans. This is my version of how Juliette found out about the Wesen world, since in Never Tick Off a Woman with Claws she and Nick are engaged, so she knows about the wesen world. It starts in the 'BigFeet' episode. Some of the lines come from that episode. I own none of that. Hope you all enjoy.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Dinner the next night was tense affair. Nick had agreed to try and tell Juliette by himself first. Take her to the trailer, try to explain the strange attacks, show her the books and things, and if that didn't work, then he'd bring her to them. Of course it wasn't going to work. Who would believe such a story? Both Katie and Monroe sat rigidly waiting for the knock they knew was coming.

"Did.., did you always know that you were going to be a blutbad?" Katie asked finally. "I mean, I can't remember not being able to see Wesen. So, Mom told me early on why I could see them. She also told me that I shouldn't let them know I could see them."

"Nick asked me that same thing once," Monroe said. "I guess there's nothing about that in Marie's Blutbad book, huh? No. I didn't. I mean, we knew there was a good chance. Both of my parents are, but wesens can produce non-wesen children and vice-verse. You never really know until they woge the first time."

"When does that happen?"

"It's different for every species. Klaustriechs and Hundjagers start showing traits just after birth, Selventonvogels don't woge till they're grown. Blutbadden start fanging out when they're about eleven or twelve. You know, whenever they hit puberty. As if that's not hard enough, let's add in the fact that you're turning into a monster at unexpected times. Fun. Let me tell you."

"I thought Holly fanged out and fought off that jerk when she was seven," Katie replied.

"Well, yeah, but I think that must be because she was under extreme emotional stress at the time," he said. "That must have triggered it as a protective device or something. I've never known anyone else who was put into such a horrible situation so young to know for sure though. I just know that for every other Blutbad I know, the change came during puberty. I was eleven, I think. J.D. was about eleven as well. Sunny was ten and Chris was twelve. I had already moved out by the time Hope and Jase went through it."

"So, does it just happen or..,"

"It happens with extreme emotion," Monroe answered. " I was fighting with J.D. He was aggravating me, poking me or something and I told him to stop or I was going to smack him. He smarted off something and the next thing I knew Dad was fanged out and throwing me to the floor. J.D. was up against the wall looking terrified and in awe. My mouth was bleeding, my pants were ripped. Then Dad shifted and smiled. That's when I figured out what happened. It was scary. I mean, I had no idea I had done it. I didn't have control of it back then. All I could do was try not to get upset. J.D. started when Opa died. Sunny, well, I'm not sure what cause Sunny's first woge. She was always upset about something and kept some drama going all the time. With Chris it was because J.D. and I were being good big brothers and teasing him about not being a Blutbad."

"You said some wesen have non-wesen kids. Can those kids see wesens?"

"They can see their families but not the others. Okay, so my cousin Carl that came over a few weeks ago? He's human. He's Uncle Richard and Aunt Susan's kid. One that took after her. He could see me as a blutbad, but he wouldn't see Hap as one. It's like if you're an accepted part of their pack, and they are too because there are some wesen parents that don't accept non-wesen children, then they can see you, but if not,

they can't. Like Carl and Rick can see Becky as a fuaschbau because as J.D.'s wife, she's part of our pack, but when Hope was dating a Klaustriech, they couldn't see him because he wasn't part of it," Monroe explained. "It's like they can accept their kin because that's all they've known, but not others."

"Do you think Jules is going to accept all this?" Katie asked nervously.

Monroe sighed. He knew what Katie wanted to hear, but he just wasn't hopeful. The only humans he knew who could accept wesen had come into contact with the wesen world in some violent way like Aunt Susan's attack. The time to tell Juliette would have been after she abducted by the Demonfruer or the Seigbarste attacked Nick. Instead, Nick had woven together some lies about Ariel being an obsessed badge bunny and Stark was only after Hank and they just had the misfortune of getting in his way. He shook his head. "I'll be very shocked if she does and doesn't go insane. It just doesn't happen, Kate. Humans, true humans, just can't accept this. Why do you think its stayed hidden for so long?"

"Our dad did and he was human."

"Do you know that for sure, Katie? He could have been wesen or a Grimm, or just completely in the dark."

"He knew what I was. He all but told Nick. Just in a way that he could understand. He never hunted with Mom and he wasn't a wesen or I would have seen him," Katie said.

That was true. No wesen could hide what they were for 6 years from someone in their family. "Your mother could have lied to him. I hate to say this, but that seems to be a great strength in Grimms. Think of all those fantastical lies that Nick has told this year. A 'BigFoot' mask? An eye melting siren? Adalind slipped Hank a mickey then got scared when he reacted badly to it and took off? Obsessed badge bunny? I don't even know what he told everyone about Stark being shot with a bullet that was made a hundred years ago. Then there was Holly, that she didn't kill the pot guys, just tripped them with her hair and they caused their injuries falling. Oh, and he found Ditmarsch's lair by following boot prints from the middle of the city way out into the woods? I'm amazed he's gotten away with it for this long."

"Well he obviously can't lie to Juliette. You two should have just stuck with the story that you were a private investigator Nick called for help occasionally, instead of trying to tell her how. That was painful to even watch," Katie smiled. "It's a good thing Jules liked you anyway. Point being, I don't think Mom could have lied to Daddy like that for so long."

A banging on the door made them both jump.

"Well, that sounds like its going well," Monroe quipped as he got up to answer it.

Nick looked frantic and Juliette looked terrified and bewildered.

"Hello, Nick," Monroe said, cautiously.

"Monroe, you have to show her. You and Katie, y'all have to tell her and show her that I'm not crazy!" Nick exclaimed.

"Monroe, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what he wants you to do," Juliette said, worried. "He's been talking crazy. He says Adalind Schade is a witch and Aunt Marie was some kind of monster hunter and they're all these creatures like BigFoot, the big bad Wolf, and that Red Riding Hood was a real person? Katie, he needs help. We have to get him to a hospital." She stared at Katie.

"He's telling the truth," Katie said, quietly.

"What?" Juliette back up a few steps. "Not you, too. You can't possibly believe all this, Katie." Suddenly, her expression changed to hurt and betrayal. "You're lying for him. I know you two stick together, but I never thought.., just tell me the truth, Katie."

Katie looked at Nick, confused.

"She thinks I made all this up to cover the fact that I'm having an affair with Adalind Schade," Nick said.

"Why else would you be so upset about her dating Hank?"

"She's a witch," Nick practically yelled. "She tried to kill Aunt Marie! She tried to kill Hank, not to mention, ME!"

"Let's just all calm down," Monroe said, stepping between them. "Kate, take Juliette into the den. Nick, come with me."

Nick looked like he was going to protest, but Monroe put his hand on Nick's shoulder and steered him away.

"Dude, you have got to calm down," he said. "You're scaring her to death. If I was to fang out in front of her now, she'd go insane. Asylums are full of people who have see things they can't explain. How did this end up being about Adalind anyway?"

"She's been meeting her for lunch and coffee since they met a couple of months back," Nick said. "Adalind told her not to tell me because I was upset with her for how things ended between her and Hank. I never told Jules about the 'drugs' and neither did Hank. Well, today that witch upped the ante and told Juliette that we'd been sleeping together since Hank and I saved her life over a year ago and Juliette believes her. I don't even know why she'd do that. I mean, what is there to gain by that?"

"Taking something away from you," Monroe replied. "Probably the only way she still can. You took her powers. She can't get revenge by some Hexenbeist voodoo, she can't go after you physically without going to jail herself, so she went after Juliette."

"Well, it worked," Nick sighed. "Juliette confronted me at the door when I came in from work. It through me off. All the things I had planned to say just left me and I tried to tell her that Adalind was a witch. Of course she didn't believe me, so I took her to the trailer. Now she thinks I'm making all this up to hide my affair with Adalind." He shuddered at the thought.

That certainly explained why Nick was so frantic. "If you don't calm down, she's never going to believe you."

* * *

"Juliette, Nick is not cheating on you with anyone, especially not with that _thing," _Katie said. She put her arm around Juliette's shoulder. "I know what he's telling you is hard to believe, but it is true."

"Katie, I know he's your brother and you have to defend him, but you can't actually believe that crazy story," Juliette said. "Its insane. He can see people turn into monsters? When no one else can? He needs help. He's lost it. Why can't he just tell me the truth? She told me they were having an affair."

"Of course she did. That's what she does," Katie said. "She causes trouble. It's what her kind does."

"Her kind? You think she's a witch too?" Juliette demanded.

"No. A Hexenbeist." Katie said. "I can see them too."

"What did you call her?"

"A Hexenbeist. They're witches, yeah, but there is so much more to it than that," Katie said. "It is not like anything you've heard. Very little of it is. They use recipes intended to cause certain reactions."

"Like magic potions?" Juliette asked sarcastically.

"No, more like poison or drugs," Katie replied. "Okay, first off, forget everything she told you. Nick is not having an affair and I wouldn't defend that, if he was. Listen to me. I know this sounds crazy. It is crazy, but its true. Think about all the strange things that have happened since Aunt Marie died. She was attacked all those times. That was because she was a Grimm. That girl that kidnapped you? She was a Daemonfruer. A dragon. She didn't kidnap you because she wanted Nick. She kidnapped you so that Nick would fight her father to get you back and hopefully kill him honorably. Remember that girl on your trip to the cabin? Her boyfriend? They were wesen. She is a type of bird and he was an alleycat. They're mean and vicious, but they're also very charming. That's why she would stay with him, just because he said he loved her. Remember.., remember the repairman? The one that ran away when he saw Nick, then came back and fixed the door and brought you pie and blanket? He did that because he was scared of Nick. All the gifts from him and others a few weeks ago? That was because Nick got rid of a threat to their community."

"What threat?" Juliette's features had softened a bit, but she still looked skeptical.

"Hassliechs. Troll like wesen. Bud and his kind are Eisbibeirs. Beaver-like creatures and apparently they have been bullied for generations by Hassliechs."

Juliette rolled her eyes. "I don't know _why_ I ever expected you to tell me the truth. You're just as twisted as he is."

* * *

Monroe had succeeded in getting Nick to calm down slightly. He was no longer ranting, but he was still fidgety and nervous.

Juliette was starting to change. The repairman. Bud. His wife. The gifts. She hated it, but it made more sense than the alternative. That the whole family was stalking her and Nick.

Monroe sat down beside her. "Juliette, I'm going to show you something, but you have to remember that, no matter how it looks, I'm still just Monroe. I'm just me and you know me. I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid. You have to stay calm."

"Don't tell me you believe this asinine story too," Juliette said.

"I do. I have to. It's the story of my ancestors," Monroe said. He let his eyes turn red.

Juliette gasped, but didn't jump up or faint. So far, so good.

"What.., how..," Juliette started but couldn't find the words to finish.

Slowly, Monroe shifted to his wesen form. "I'm a Blutbad. Most of my family is this way. But, we're not all bad. We're not all good. We just are. Most of us just want to be left alone." He shifted back.

Juliette looked around at Katie, then Nick. "So, this is true? I'm not going crazy?"

"No. You're not," Nick said. "I felt the same way when I found out. I thought Aunt Marie had dementia and that I was going insane."

"And you hunt down these..., creatures," Juliette asked.

"Just the ones that are causing trouble," he replied. "Monroe helps me, so does Katie and others."

"Okay." Juliette said. "Okay. If you say this is your life and its really happening, then I believe you."

Nick let out a deep breath and smiled. He stood up and started towards her, but Juliette got to her feet first, she held out her hand.

"Stop. I believe you, but I'm not sure I want this. I don't know that I want the rest of my life to be as scary as the last year has," she said. "I just.., I need some time to figure this out."

"Okay," Nick said. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you."

"Goodbye, Nick. I'll call you when I'm ready," Juliette said, hugging him. She left.

Nick sat down hard. "I told her the truth and she still left. This was a wonderful ideal, Kate."

"Well, Nick, this isn't exactly normal truth," Katie said, sitting down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. "At least she didn't scream or faint."

* * *

It took three weeks for Juliette to call. During that time Nick had been staying at the trailer and hanging out at Monroe's a lot more than usual.

"I have to see you," she said.

"Name the place."

"I'll come to Marie's trailer. Katie said you've been staying there."

Twenty minutes later, she was knocking on the door.

"Bud," she said as soon as he opened the door. "Bud is a wesen isn't he?"

Nick nodded.

"He and his wife told me what you really did for them today. They also told how different you were from others and how they felt safe with you around. Bud says they can actually see a future now," she said. "I don't know if I believe all this. I'm still not sure that I'm not crazy, but I want to be there for you. I want.., I want to help you for as long as you need me. If you still need me."

Nick smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "I'll always need you, Jules. I'll always need you."

* * *

The end. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
